


笼中鸟

by Morekinney



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: KT, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morekinney/pseuds/Morekinney
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 2





	笼中鸟

笼中鸟[1]

KT  
年上：光一、剛  
年下：koichi 、tsuyoshi  
狗血多角关系  
除了KT一定，其他都不确定。  
1  
Tsuyoshi右手支着脑袋，额发松散地垂在眼前，他坐在被酒保擦得锃亮的吧台边，百无聊赖地把玩着手里的酒杯，手机倒扣在一旁。暗红色的和服上衣松松垮垮的披在肩上，琥珀色的酒液随着他的摆弄，在杯子里形成一道漩涡。 

酒保手里忙着收拾酒具，却总是不自觉的用余光瞥着男人胸口那道延伸到桌子下阴影里的沟壑，那块皮肤在橘色的射灯下泛着丝缎般的光泽。他舔舔嘴唇，心里暗暗告诫自己。

“Tsuyoshi 桑！”佐藤顶着一头新染的红毛跑过来，扑在tsuyoshi 的背上，说话时舌头上的舌环暧昧地擦过tsuyoshi 的耳廓。

Tsuyoshi 仿佛听到自己的胸骨撞到吧台发出了“咯吱”一声，耳朵上传来粘腻的触感：“你干嘛呢！”他躲开凑在耳边的脑袋转过身。  
tsuyoshi挑起他的眉头，似笑非笑的表情让佐藤有些心虚。他讪讪地从tsuyoshi身上下来，讨好地露出在女客人身上无往不利的招牌笑容：“tsuyoshi 桑，你怎么一个人在这里喝闷酒。”说着，凑过去就着tsuyoshi 的手喝了一口：“哇，不愧是tsuyoshi 桑。”谁能想到destiny 的No.1酒杯里不是威士忌而是齁死人的柠檬茶？tsuyoshi 看着佐藤被加了5块方糖的柠檬茶折磨的呲牙咧嘴“fufufu ”的笑了起来。

佐藤松了一口气，不知为什么他还挺怵板着脸的tsuyoshi桑，明明是那么温柔的一个人。

这时，吧台上的手机发出了“嗡嗡”的震动声，tsuyoshi 顾不上眼前的佐藤，屏幕上的信息显示发mail的正是期待的那个人——停车场等你。コウイチ

“归你了。”佐藤一脸懵逼的接过被强行塞到手里的柠檬茶，回过神来只看到前辈衣角翩然的背影。

tsuyoshi坐进副驾驶，光一立马发动了车子。一路上俩人谁都没有开口。开门、下车，然后一前一后走进电梯间，当电梯停在光一家所在楼层的时候，门“哧啦”一声打开，俩人身体纠缠，跌跌撞撞地滚进了家门。

前段时间光一一直忙于舞台剧公演，两人已经太久没有见面。待一进门，鞋子就飞得左一只右一只，光一的黑色衬衫和tsuyoshi带着香水味的毛衣被胡乱扔在了地上，pan小小的身子被从天而降衣服盖住，挣扎半天好不容易露出头，看到爸爸不仅没有过来安慰她还和那个和papa特别像的男人打架，委屈地叫唤了两声。tsuyoshi感觉到光一的分神，便献上柔软的嘴唇转移他的注意力。  
tsuyoshi 迫不及待地想要把对方扒光。他喜欢和光一做爱，甚至可以说是沉迷其中。光一手臂用力时贲发的筋肉，偶尔簇起的眉头，甚至是胸肌上略带咸味的汗滴都能催发他身体的热度，好像一把火从心底开始烧得浑身都烫了起来。这次时隔许久的相见仿佛恋人间的久别重逢，胸口鼓荡的陌生情绪让tsuyoshi的双眸泛起湿润的雾气，光一凌厉而专注仿佛要将他一口吞掉的眼神让他大脑最后一点理智被点燃焚毁。tsuyoshi意识到自己的心里突然多出了一个黑洞，全力想要从眼前这个人身上擢取什么充实填满。

余韵后，tsuyoshi依然不想放手。他抱住光一，双手双脚缠在他身上，仿佛一株藤蔓收紧了自己的枝叶，让两人之间不留一丝缝隙。Tsuyoshi知道光一也是享受这样的温存的，他没有推开他，不是吗？两个火力强壮的男人有时还会因为这样的挨挨蹭蹭再次擦枪走火，又滚到一起。tsuyoshi 乐此不疲的沉浸在这样的暧昧游戏里，致力于把两个人变成负距离。

光一的手有一搭无一搭的摩挲着他的裸背，他身上暖烘烘的。tsuyoshi感受着光一胸膛的起伏，舒服的闭上了眼睛。

第二天醒来已经是11点多，旁边的人已经换了姿势，背对着他睡的正香。tsuyoshi怕打扰好不容易休息的座长，蹑手蹑脚的掀开被子下床。

打开冰箱一眼望去，满满当当的都是啤酒。好不容易翻出点别的，净是些调味品。再翻翻，冰箱深处还有一罐手工腌制的小菜。tsuyoshi心里“咯噔”一下。他强行无视心里的不安，又找出一盒尚在保质期内的鸡蛋。光一家是开放型的厨房，有许多tsuyoshi 叫不上来名字也不知道用途的厨具。“感谢google”tsuyoshi心里暗自庆幸，他翻着手机里的菜谱，勉勉强强做出两份蛋饼。

“第一次做成这样已经很不错了。”他看着盘子里颜色诡异的蛋饼安慰自己。转过身来，不知什么时候光一已经起来坐在了餐桌旁。他身上穿着睡衣，栗色的头发没有set过，柔顺地贴着头皮，正笑眯眯地低着头逗弄怀里的pan，像个傻爸爸。tsuyoshi失神了一瞬，眨了眨眼睛。

看到tsuyoshi 端出来被称为蛋饼的东西，号称天不怕地不怕的光一头一次觉得嗓子眼儿发紧，他闭着眼睛尝了一口：“难吃。”Tsuyoshi被这样不客气的评价击倒，委屈地扁了扁嘴。这时pan也从光一怀里探出个小脑袋，它试探着舔了舔盘子里的蛋饼又迅速吐了出来。粉红色的小舌头伸出来“呼哧呼哧”的，光一见状拍着腿笑得喘不上气。tsuyoshi 也绷不住劲儿，笑着锤了光一肩膀一拳。最后还是座长出马，做出了两份颜色正常，味道也正常的蛋饼解决了两人的早餐。

饭后俩人都不想出门，Tsuyoshi就躺在光一腿上看他打游戏。不得不说，即使是这样不讨巧的角度也无损他的俊美。tsuyoshi 伸着手，有一下没一下的摸着光一下巴冒出的胡茬，觉得自己像在逗猫。光一缩缩脖子，嘴里抱怨tsuyoshi 骚扰他，却还是没有拍开他的手。

有时候tsuyoshi觉得自己早已抛弃了人的身份，变成了一面镜子。天生的敏感和洞察力让他对那些客人做出最完美妥帖的回应，做朋友，做情人，或者单纯的做一个倾听者，destiny 的客人只要花了足够的金钱就能在镜子里找到自己想要的东西。只有光一是不一样的，和所有人都不一样。

相识的时候是东京深夜里的陌路人，tsuyoshi挨着这个被黑色布料包裹得严严实实的陌生人呼吸着汽车尾气，坐在马路牙上说了一夜的醉话。原本以为会是将来遇见时可以会心一笑的存在。结果第二天就在客人带去的酒会上被介绍道：“这位是帝剧最年少有为的光一座长。”Tsuyoshi时常能够感受到这个世界对他的残酷与恶意，却没想到它还能一遍又一遍的刷新下限。在那个闪闪发光的男人看过来之前，tsuyoshi向客人道歉然后狼狈的落荒而逃。

后来他也去帝剧看过座长。开场之前还带着黑色口罩担忧被台上的人认出来，开场之后他就只能攥着双手屏息盯着座长撑着红绸优雅的从天而降。

“想要他！”就像渴望小时候福利院里那个人人都想要的小狮子玩偶一样。不同的是，现在的他再也不会被别人轻而易举的抢走自己喜欢的东西了。他终于得到了他的小狮子。tsuyoshi 的嘴角勾起又往光一怀里蹭了蹭。


End file.
